futurefandomcom-20200229-history
War algo' (Rebuilding Earth Map Game)
War Algorithm *Trade sanctions by a Regional power or grater - 1, if 2 have jointly imposed sanctions -2 and if more than 3 or more have jointly imposed sanctions -5. * Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 4 being normal and 6 being ahead of time. *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. *Each nation fall into a military-economic power category, If your a failed state 0, 1 for a city state and +1 more for each further category and If you're a hyper power +9 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +2 *Side with greater Agriculture: +1 *Side with greater land area: +1 *Spies were used +5 to those who used them. *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *If either side nation deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and alke were invented), 1,000 bombers, 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. * Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. * Chemical weapons give the attacker +2.5 and the defender -1. * Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 * Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 * Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +1 * Every guerrilla force or terrorist cell any way helping with their side= +1 *Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. * Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert or the Albanian Alps) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 * Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 10,000 (IE, 100,000 = 10 points) #After the 1st round, a non player nation is assumed to deploy all reserve forces in a battle. OTL Portugal- Active personnel- 32.992 (2013) and reserve personnel- 210,930. *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. *Do this for every turn your warring in. *The result goes here War Algorithm result page for record. Nav'box Category:Rebuilding Earth Map Game